Un anniversaire enchanté
by Kitsuma-Sakura
Summary: OS écrit dans le cadre d'un défi d'écriture de la page facebook: Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais (lien dans l'entête de l'OS). Thème: Anniversaire d'Hermione. Couple: Severus x Hermione. Mots imposés: Glycine - Vanille - Philtre - Plafond enchanté - Baguette - Clé. Rated T (du au fait qu'ils ont 20 ans d'écart.)


Bonjour ! Oui oui, je n'écris pas énormément sur cette platefome (j'écris beaucoup plus sur Skyrock), mais j'y lis régulièrement des fanfictions. Aujourd'hui, je vous présente donc mon premier écrit sur Harry Potter, avec un couple assez surprenant pour certains, le Snamione (ou aussi Sevmione, SSHG). Cet OS a été écrit pour un défi d'écriture sur la page facebook de Severus ? Partez Miss Granger. Jamais. Et même si il n'est pas superbe, j'aurais pu l'améliorer mais bon.. Autant le laisser comme çà, j'esseyerais de réecrire sur ce couple!

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenus ! Si vous voulez discuter n'hésitez pas.

* * *

1648 mots.

Un anniversaire enchanté.

Dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, Hermione était plongée dans un de ses livres comme à son habitude, écrivant sur un parchemin son devoir centré sur le philtre de paix. La jeune héroïne de guerre était revenue repasser sa septième année sous la demande de plusieurs professeurs, dont l'ancien directeur Dumbledore, elle avait également été élue préfète en chef ainsi que l'assistante de Severus Snape, à son plus grand plaisir, elle qui l'admirait depuis longtemps en plus des sentiments qu'elle ressentait depuis quelques années. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs rapprochés après le début d'été à force de se croiser et de s'adresser la parole, Hermione avait de plus en plus du mal à rester dans son simple rôle d'élève et d'assistante, mais si elle prouvait ce fait, Severus n'en parlait point.

C'était suite à l'absence du professeur de potions et des potions en elles même, qu'Hermione avait aidée l'infirmière à refaire les stocks de potions, ce qui avait convaincu la nouvelle directrice à l'employer tout en lui proposant diverses options en complément pour son apprentissage. La petite brune soupira tout en raturant une ligne, avant de voir son chat rentrer dans la chambre tranquillement, trempé de la tête au pied. Elle éclata doucement de rire en le voyant ainsi.

 **\- Pattenrond!**

Il s'était finalement ébroué comme pour se venger du fait que sa maitresse se moque de lui. Hermione sortit sa baguette et elle lança finalement un sort de séchage sur son chat avant de retourner à ses devoirs. Quand minuit sonna tirant ainsi Hermione de ses devoirs, un petit toquement retentit à la fenêtre, attirant son attention par la même occasion. Un hibou noir attendait sagement qu'on lui ouvre la fenêtre, une fois celle-ci ouverte, il déposa une petite boite sur le bureau puis mangea délicatement les friandises qu'Hermione lui tendit. Pattenrond quant à lui fixait le nouvel arrivant, avant de miauler, s'étirer et de se recoucher.

C'est en ouvrant la boite qu'Hermione sentit une douce odeur de vanille s'échapper et l'entourer. Elle remarqua un petit éclat, avant de pouvoir sortir une petite clé or et grise, ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis que plusieurs questions apparaissaient dans sa tête.

 **\- Une clé ? Mais pour quoi faire ? ...**

Après un moment de réflexion, elle décida d'abandonner et d'aller se coucher, rangeant délicatement la clé dans son sac. Le lendemain matin, elle fut réveillée par sa meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley, un grand sourire accroché à son visage.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Mione! Allez lève toi, tout le monde t'attend!**

Hermione rigola doucement avant de la remercier et de partir se préparer tranquillement, les deux jeunes filles sortirent de la chambre remarquant Draco Malfoy sur un des deux canapés qui hocha simplement la tête. Depuis la fin de la guerre, l'héritier des Malfoy se montrait plus agréable, même s'il ne leur parlait pas, il ne les insultait plus. Elles allèrent vers la grande salle pour déjeuner, Hermione releva doucement la tête vers le plafond enchanté, avant de sourire, il donnait l'image d'un ciel bleu où quelques oiseaux volaient calmement. Quelques professeurs saluèrent la jeune fille en lui souhaitant par la même occasion un joyeux anniversaire. Harry et Ron arrivèrent peu de temps après, lui souhaitant également un joyeux anniversaire.

* * *

En allant vers leur cours de métamorphose, la boite mystérieuse lui revenu en mémoire quand Harry demanda à Ginny de les rejoindre plus tard à l'extérieur afin de faire un pic pour l'anniversaire de leur meilleure amie. Minerva McGonagall fit doucement rentrer ses élèves dans le calme. "Pourquoi quelqu'un me donnerait-il une clé? " fut une de ses pensées dont sa professeur la tira, surprise de voir son élève si peu concentré.

 **\- Miss Granger est-ce que tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui professeur, j'étais dans mes pensées, désolée.**

La professeur lui sourit doucement avant de continuer son cours. Elle profita de son heure libre pour répondre à ses parents, donnant sa lettre à une petite chouette brune et blanche qu'elle avait achetée. C'est là-bas qu'elle remarqua le hibou de la veille qui la fixait avant de rejoindre un homme aux cheveux blonds, Draco.

 **\- Toi!**

 **\- Moi ?** Demanda Draco perdu, tout en scrutant la jeune sorcière.

 **\- Pourquoi m'as tu envoyé une clé?...**

 **\- Je ne t'ai rien envoyé Granger.**

 **\- Ton hibou** **-** dit-elle en désignant le hibou noir qui les observait comme amusé- **est venu me voir et m'a donné une boite hier...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le mien. Il me connait bien simplement.**

 **\- Oh, d'accord...**

Hermione soupira, le jeune Malefoy sourit légèrement amusé.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire Granger, oh et il y a un mot pour toi, dans les griffes de ton hibou mystérieux.**

Il disparut d'un seul coup, laissant seule Hermione bouche bée. Après s'être reprise, elle avança la main vers l'animal, elle le caressa doucement avant de lui sourire. Le hibou la fixa avant de lâcher un bout de papier dans sa main et de la regarder le lire.

\- _"Il existe quelque part un arbre aux couleurs violettes et blanches, pourriez vous le trouver?"_ -Elle fut amusée de lire ces mots et remarqua que le hibou allait s'en aller. - **Oh attends !** -Elle sortit un bout de parchemin de son sac et écrivit quelques mots avant de le lui donner.- **Donne ceci à ton maitre, s'il te plait.**

Elle observa l'oiseau de nuit s'éloigner dans le ciel avant de regarder l'heure et de rejoindre ses amis, tout en réfléchissant où pourrait se situer l'arbre. "Allez Hermione... Un arbre avec des couleurs blanches et violettes...". Plongée dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas attention à l'homme qu'elle cogna et ferma les yeux en étouffant un cri de surprise s'attendant à rencontrer le sol, ce fut néanmoins deux bras qui la serrait doucement contre un torse qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux, elle n'aurais même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir ses yeux pour reconnaitre la personne, elle se recula.

 **\- E-Excusez moi professeur Snape.**

Il hocha la tête, et garda sa main sur son épaule.

 **\- Pour aujourd'hui vous pourrez ne pas venir si vous le souhaitez, considérez cela comme mon cadeau.**

Il enleva la main de l'épaule d'Hermione qui tressaillit légèrement, tandis qu'elle essaya du mieux de cacher ses rougissements et ses pensées, sachant qu'il était Legilimens. Il y avait déjà eu des moments comme cela, où les deux sorciers se cherchaient, mais généralement, ils n'en parlaient plus du tout après. Il s'en alla silencieusement, rejoignant surement ses donjons. Même s'il était beaucoup plus agréable pendant les cours (et encore plus dans leurs cours particuliers), il retirait toujours autant de points aux Gryffondor et se faisait un malin plaisir d'interroger le trio d'Or. Il avait gardé une cicatrice suite à l'attaque de Nagini qui avait failli lui être fatale. La petite assistante fini par rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune. En fin d'après-midi, tandis que ses deux meilleurs amis et Ginny s'entraînaient au Quidditch, Hermione, elle, était dans la salle sur demande, décidée à découvrir ce que pouvait bien être l'arbre décrit par le mot mystérieux.

 **\- Arbre fruitier... Non. Arbre.. Ah là !**

Hermione fit doucement glisser son doigt sur le dessin d'un arbre avec des glycines, elle réfléchit, essayant de découvrir où pourrait être cet arbre, elle ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir aperçue ici. En voyant l'heure avancée, elle se dépêcha de le dessiner et rangea le livre dans la bibliothèque et se dirigea vers les cachots. Alors qu'elle allait entrer dans la salle de classe, elle observa son professeur en train de corriger des copies. Hermione sourit doucement à cette vision, avant de retourner dans ses pensées, oubliant complètement le hibou et son mot. Le directeur des Serpentard avait l'air très concentré avant d'écrire quelque chose (surement une mauvaise note, comme à son habitude). Il releva la tête et aperçu son apprentie sur le pas de la porte qui lui souriait doucement.

 **\- Miss Granger ?**

Elle entra en refermant délicatement derrière elle. Hermione sortit son dessin en même temps que son devoir, lui tendant les feuilles.

 **\- Vous avez une page en plus, tenez.**

 **\- Merci... Bonne soirée professeur.**

Hermione rangea le croquis et fit un signe d'au revoir à son professeur, étant de dos elle ne remarqua pas son regard fixé sur elle, la détaillant, puis un petit sourire amusé suivit d'un sort informulé, qui entoura Hermione très légèrement avant de disparaitre. Après le repas, Hermione se dirigea vers sa chambre, posa son sac une fois dans sa chambre et découvrit le hibou noir se présenter à sa fenêtre.

 **\- Tiens, coucou toi !**

Il entra dans la chambre et lui fit comprendre de la suivre, ce qu'elle fit, ils passèrent pas des chemins qu'elle n'avait jamais parcouru. Au bout d'un couloir et après un lumos, elle reconnue des petites fleurs blanches et violettes déposées sur le sol. Le hibou noir l'attendait patiemment et continua de sautiller jusqu'à prendre des marches menant à une petite tour, son chemin fut finalement arrêtée par une porte fermé à clé, aussitôt elle ressortit sa clé, l'enclencha dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit doucement. La nuit étant déjà tombée la vue était magnifique, elle s'avança un peu plus et vu que des glycines était accrochés sur l'arc de la porte.

 **\- C'est magnifique...**

 **\- En effet, c'est mon endroit favori. Je viens ici pour réfléchir.**

Le hibou s'envola doucement au dessus d'elle tandis qu'elle se retournait pour découvrir le hibou se déposer sur le bras d'un homme dans l'encadrement de la porte, Hermione le reconnu directement et sourit doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle et il lui déposa une fleur dans les cheveux, elle frissonna doucement en le sentant caresser sa joue, tandis qu'elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, tout en lui partageant ses pensées.

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione.**

Après ses quelques mots, il l'embrassa doucement, tandis que la porte se refermait doucement, comme pour empêcher quelqu'un d'intervenir dans leur moment.


End file.
